Kiryu Twincest Lemon
by LadyMinxtheLemonMaster
Summary: WARNING: Twincest, yaoi, lemon - Ichiru loved Zero when they were children, but as he grew, the innocent love turned to an all burning desire that he would have trouble handling. And of course, Zero is as oblivious as a newborn puppy. What will happen when Ichiru lets his control slip?


_Ahhh, how do I explain this... I messed up the font when I tried to update this the first time? Sorry! I hadn't realized it until two lovely readers brought it to my attention, so thank you two!_

 _Looking back on it, it's really shitty with lots of plot holes, but I hope you can enjoy the first piece of work that I ever posted online!_

 _Read on!_

Zero looked at his brother from over his shoulder, eyebrows knit together in concern. "Ichiru, are you alright?" he asked, one hand on his hip and the other stirring the vegetable soup on the stove.

Ichiru, who had been staring at his brother's broad back for the past ten minutes, started a little. "F-Fine." he stuttered, looking the other way to hide his flaming face. "Lost in thought?" Zero asked with a soft smile, coming to the table and setting a bowl in front of his brother, the contents steaming delightfully. Ichiru inhaled the smell, secretly getting a whiff of his brother, "Yeah..." he said, poking the tomato in the middle of the bowl absent-mindedly. "About what?" Zero inquired. Ichiru froze, blushing madly as he thought of an excuse. "Oh, you know... Girls, that kind of stuff..." Zero arched an eyebrow, lips parted slightly in surprise. Ichiru couldn't help but notice how irresistible his brother was, unintentionally. "I didn't realize you were at that age already..." he said, standing and affectionately ruffling the younger's hair. "Good for you..." He smiled and Ichiru looked away, rolling his eyes to cover his embarrassment.

What a lame excuse... He won't stop bothering me about it now... But, Ichiru could never reveal his real thoughts. That he was imagining coming up behind his brother, untying the small apron and peeling off his shirt, touching the pert, pink nipples on his pale chest, hands trailing farther down as Ichiru's lips-

"ru... Ichiru!" He looked up in surprise to see Zero, leaning over him. He pursed his lips, wash cloth in hand. "You spilled, clutz..." He chided only lightly, kneeling down and wiping the liquid from Ichiru's stomach. "Haven't you ever heard of a spoon? You eat with it, Ichiru..." He flickered his gaze to his younger brother's for a moment as he continued cleaning, wiping the sticky, red liquid off of his brother's shirt. Zero scowled, "It's not coming out..." he muttered, standing with his hands on his hips. He sighed, "Go ahead, take it off. I'll go get you another," he smiled at the younger and Ichiru's eyes widened. He was about to object but Zero had already turned, leaving to go to their shared bedroom and fish a shirt out for his twin. Ichiru blinked once, slowly, before following his brother, peeling his shirt off along the way.

Zero sighed as he bent over the dresser, trying to find one of his brother's shirts, more detailed and longer than his own. When the younger twin's presence made itself aware, Zero spoke without looking. "Are you sure you're okay, Ichiru? You've been acting weird all day..." Ichiru stayed silent, inspecting his elder brother's bent over form, twice as enticing as usual. He sighed and started to look over, worried.

Ichiru was suddenly upon him, arms wrapped around his brother's waist and lips sliding across his neck. Zero moaned, startled and warming unexpectedly in the lower region. "W-What are you doing?" He asked, breathless. Ichiru continued, hands carressing the slim hips in front of him. "What do you think I'm doing, Big brother?" He countered, voice deep and husky. Ichiru's hands slid up Zero's shirt, fingers brushing against the hardened nubs and wrenching a gasp from the latter. "Do you like that, Zero?" he asked, stopping and squeezing the delicate bump. Zero moaned, "I-Ichiru! This is.. is... wro-"

"Wrong?"

Ichiru smirked, pressing his lips to his brother's and spinning him to face him. The older twin stared at him in bewilderment and the younger kissed him again, tongue diving into the hot cavern.

Ichiru pulled back first, both of them panting, "Wrong?" he repeated, lifting his brother from the ground. "What's wrong, Big brother, is that you tease me relentlessly, every day..." He nibbled lightly on Zero's neck, dropping him onto the bed and pinning him down. "I-I never... teased you..." Zero panted, moaning deep in his throat as Ichiru's fingers worked at his belt, his shirt already discarded. "You did," Ichiru retorted simply, sucking on his brother's bared collar bone. Zero cried out at the unfamiliar sensation, arching his back when Ichiru encased the hardened nipple in his mouth, tongue swirling and biting lightly on the nub. "I-Ichiru!" He groaned, gripping the sheets beside him, berating himself for losing so easily.

Ichiru kissed down his brother's stomach, unzipping his jeans and tossing them aside with his unbuckled belt. He hooked his fingers in Zero's boxer band, tugging them slightly and continued trailing sweet fire down to his groin. Zero's eyes opened in surprise, gazing down at his little brother. "Ichiru what are you-" His thoughts splintered when liquid heat engulfed his length and Zero's head fell back, a lustful moan torn from his lips. Ichiru went to his work doggedly, one hand on Zero's base while the other fondled his balls, his head dipping back and forth and wrenching moan after moan from Zero. Zero reached for his brother's head with trembling hands, begging incoherently to speed up and then to stop, before he did something terribly embarrassing. "Ichi-Ichiru! Please... I'm going to.. to...!" But the younger twin paused only long enough to look up and squeeze his brother's sensative bump before redoubling his efforts, sucking and bobbing until Zero found release.

Ichiru wrung every last bit of the mind bending completion before letting his brother's semi-hard member out of his mouth, taking in the delicious picture he made. Silver strands of hair stuck to his face with perspiration, his face was flushed red and full lips were swollen and parted, fangs glinting in the dim light of the bedroom. "Ichiru..." he breathed as his brother leaned over him, discarding his own pants and boxers to join his brother's clothing on the floor. Ichiru nudged Zero's mouth with two of his fingers. "Suck." He commanded, and Zero wrapped his hands around Ichiru's, obliging. He was too far gone to care that he was submissive in this affair. After his fingers were slick, Ichiru brought them down and slid one into Zero's puckered entrance, making the boy tense up. Zero squeezed his eyes shut at the weird feeling, squirming slightly. Ichiru kissed one bump and pinched the other and Zero relaxed, despite the intrusion. He continued with two more fingers, repeating the gentle scissoring. After he was satisfied that his brother was prepared enough (and he had lost his patience), Ichiru lined himself up with his brother's hole and reached up, kissing the sweaty forehead before holding his hips down. He entered in one quick thrust and Zero screamed in agony as he was stretched to the limit, digging his nails into his brother's biceps, thinner than his. Ichiru waited impatiently while Zero adjusted, reveling in the heat and tightness of the body beneath him, and when his brother gave a curt nod, he slid out and back in.

The pain slowly ebbed away and Zero couldn't hold back the moans that escaped him as Ichiru pounded mercilessly into him. When Zero screamed, Ichiru knew he had hit his prostate and paused. Zero whined helplessly, "Ah... There... do it again, Ichiru..." He breathed and Ichiru slid in slowly, just poking that special spot and making Zero cry out again. "What did you say, big brother?" Ichiru asked innocently, shying away from touching the spot again but relentlessly diving into him. Zero moaned loudly, "Ah... Please," he said, eyes shut as Ichiru rammed into him, grinding his hips against his brother but still not touching it. "I can't hear you, big brother..." he said, voice rough with passion. "Please...!" Zero pleaded and Ichiru slammed into him, stabbing his prostate and lifting Zero's ankles onto his shoulders. "Louder." he demanded, going faster and deeper into Zero. "Ichiru, please!" He cried and Ichiru's brow furrowed as his release came closer and closer, Zero's not far behind. "Louder!" he barked and Zero cried out, "Ahh, please Master!" He shouted and Ichiru tumbled over the edge, coming with a shout into Zero as Zero released on his stomach.

He pulled out after a while, panting, and fell beside Zero, taking his brother in his arms. Zero smiled tiredly at him, knowing what they had just done was taboo of the highest level. Frankly, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Ichiru smiled back, satisfied to finally have the one he desired. Zero nuzzled his brother's neck slightly, "Well," he grumbled as Ichiru's arms encircled his waist. "I think our food is cold by now..." Ichiru said nothing, smiling wolfishly at the elder before catching and pinning him. "No worries," he said smoothly, dipping his head and biting Zero's neck,earning a moan from the older. "I can just eat you."

THE END


End file.
